An electronic elements carrier serves as a support chassis for supporting various electronic components, such as integrated circuits, resistors, capacitors, and other components. The electronic elements carrier also provides the copper or other metallic conductors for conveying electrical current between the connected terminals of the electronic components.
Referring to FIG. 7, a typical related electronic elements carrier 10 such as a printed circuit board includes a number of electronic elements such as passive components 12. In the arrangement of the electronic elements carrier 10 above mentioned, the passive components 12 are embedded in the carrier 10, and electrically connected to other printed circuits or electronic elements positioned on the carrier 10 via inner circuits received in the carrier 10. However, the manufacturing process to produce the carrier 10 integrated with the passive components 12 is very complicated, thus inefficient, costly, and of limited use because it is impossible to make the passive components with large resistor value or capacitance or inductance embedded in the carrier 10.
Therefore, a low cost and more useful electronic elements carrier is desired.